


Of family picnics and apple orchards

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, Children, F/F, Family, Fluff, Mates, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Red Beauty - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon in the apple orchards with Ruby/Belle and Emma/Regina and their daughters - carefree and happy family times ensue filled with nothing but bantering and a lot of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of family picnics and apple orchards

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had to write upon seeing this picture. Because we all need something fluffy and cute every now and then, right?

                                                     

 

"Look mummy, I found a pretty apple for you.” A girl with unruly hair excitedly runs towards Belle and comes to a halt right in front of her.   
“It even has some leaves on it. It’s like a flower.” She flashes her mother a smile and Belle immediately recognizes it as Ruby’s. “Thank you Ella, it’s very pretty indeed.” Smiling back at the girl she takes the offered apple in her hand and sets it down on the blanket. 

“Hey, what about me? Don’t I get an apple too?” Ruby chimes in from where she’s sitting next to Belle and shoots their daughter a mock pout causing the adults to laugh at the expression.   
“I still wonder how you deal with two children in the house.” Emma shakes her head at her friend’s antics and laughs even more when Ruby attempts to punch her.   
“Ask me that again when I figured this one out myself.” A good-natured chuckle escapes Belle’s lips as she watches the bantering between Ruby and their daughter. 

“Mama catch me.” They hear Ella shout between giggles as she runs away while Ruby shoots up and races off, lifting the girl off the ground seconds later only to carry on running through the orchard with a laugh echoing through the air.   
“They definitely are quite a pair.” This time it is Regain who speaks up and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips when she sees Ruby throwing her daughter in the air with delight.   
“Just wait until Audrey is old enough to confederate with Emma.” Belle smirks and looks at the little girl happily bouncing up and down on Regina’s lap while contently babbling to herself.   
Letting out a small groan Regina shoots Emma a look that silently says “Don’t you dare to” at which Emma only smiles innocently back at her. 

Just then their conversation is interrupted by Ruby and Ella plopping down on the blanket one again, both clearly out of breath and curls of hair sticking in every possible direction.   
“I know who will take a bath when we get home tonight.” Belle stares at the pair and wonders how they will make it from the door to the bathroom without creating too much of a mess.   
“Oh please no.” Ruby moans, the wolf in her not liking the idea of a bath at all but knowing she was powerless when Belle had set her mind on something.   
“I will even let you play with the rubber ducks.” Belle had a hard time to suppress a giggle at that, earning a glare from Ruby who didn’t want anyone to know about her secret love for the squeaking toys. 

Upon seeing a slight blush creep onto Ruby’s cheeks both Emma and Regina can’t hold back their laughs any longer at the thought of Ruby sitting in the bathtub with rubber ducks surrounding her.   
“The wolf just likes them okay.” The brunette weakly defends herself but senses that it is to no avail anyway.   
“It’s okay mama, we can play duck family together, ok?” Ella pipes up from next to her and Ruby feels incredibly grateful that at least her daughter is on her side.   
“Sure we can sweetie.” She flashes her a smile, the same smile Ella had shown off earlier, and briefly hugs her from the side.

“And can we bake an apple cake tomorrow?” Ella turns towards Belle with a pleading look in her eyes and even if she wanted to Belle couldn’t have said no in a hundred years.   
“Of course we can. Maybe we can visit Regina and Emma and bake with them?” At this the girl excitedly looks towards the women in question, looking forward to spend more time with them.   
“Oh yes, pleeasee. Aunt Gina makes the best apple cake.” Now it’s Regina’s turn to shake her head but she can’t help and agree to the plan as she looks into the girl’s bright green eyes. 

“Tell me again why exactly I agreed onto this trip to the apple orchard.” She let’s out an almost inaudible groan and wonders if those darn apples would follow her for the rest of her life but before she could give more thought to it she was pulled out back into reality by Emma.   
“Because you love me. And because you love spending time with the family.” The blonde smiled, knowing Regina would never openly admit it even though the softening of her features and the small smile tucking at the corners of her lips was giving her away. “Maybe.” She admitted, a unique smirk hushing across her face, and they all couldn’t agree more - spending time with the family was what they all loved and treasured the most after all.


End file.
